empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Empire of Beston
✔️�� (nerd) The Imperial Empire of Beston is a nation that has forever and always will be ruled by there Supreme leader Aquarius. History The Imperial Empire of Beston was created over seven million years ago by Aquarius on his home world which has long been destroyed. The Empire started out as a small nation in the southernmost section of the world, however due to turmoil in other nations Aquarius was able to seize the opportunity and invade one of its stronger neighbors which many of the people there saw the Empire as liberators from there current rulers. It would take almost one thousand years before the Empire would be able to take control of its home world and turn its attention to its nearest galactic neighbors of the peace loving nation Swahoren. From here the Empire built up its forces and in a surprise attack successfully conquered the neighboring Empire. Much of the next few hundred thousand years is not known to modern historians but is described by Aquarius as an “Era of constant war and conquest.” In which they eventually conquered much of the universe after developing the first slip space devices which eventually led to inter dimensional travel from that point the Empire has grown to approximately twenty-eight million universes spanning the entirety of the Multiverse. Although the Empire may control so much territory much of it is uninhabitable leaving only 1/12 of the areas ruled by the nation able to support life on anything more than a microscopic scale. Over this time the Empire has built more craft than able to count but the current amount of usable ships and shuttles have only been those built over the last few decades due to the constant war and inner conflicts with pirates and other such criminals. Species The Empire consists of 7 species across the Empire. Here they will be listed in order from largest population to smallest population. Kig-yar: they are an avian/reptilian species that possess feathers, beaks, scales, and carnivores teeth and stand at approximately 6’8” tall. They are aggressive and bloodthirsty in nature making the highly sought after as frontline troops. Humans: humans are from the world known a “Areanta” or as they call it Earth. They are similar to apes but posses no fur, stand upright and posses sentience. They stand anywhere from 4’8” tall to 6’5” tall and are known to be aggressive and social in nature specifically towards there own kind. Sanghili: Sanghili have a humanoid/reptilian body structure with four mandables and a height of approximately 7'4"-8'6" they are from the world of sanghelios and are warlike making them good elite soldiers. Dragons: there are many subspecies of dragon coming from there home world commonly refered to as "Phrian" the species there have 2-4 wings and stand from 15- 25 feet tall. Angels: humanoid creatures with feathered wings standing at similar heights to humans. Known to be good and peaceful as well as great healers making them great healers and medics. Demons: humanoid with batlike wings and talons for legs as well as horns and claws. Known to be savage and evil in nature they rarely join the military and instead often choose a life of crime. Denemeres: there is only one left known to existance and that is Aquarius who stands at 11' 9" and has 10" horns on his head. He is capable of crushing a dragons skull with his bare hand and has huge batlike wings that are 48' from one end to the other, they also posses skin as strong as diamond and there bones even harder than any other known substance. Military The Empire has one of the most powerful militarys in the multiverse. Their military includes- 400,000,000 fighter aircraft a forth of which is assigned to their carriers. 700,000 freighters and destroyers. 1,000,000 Dreadnaughts. and 200,000 Leviathan class carriers. Culture The Empire has a very complex culture that has evolved over millions of years, they have come to hold religion, personal defence, and respect for the dead in very high regard to the point that every citizen owns a standered issue plasma rifle provided by the government as well as every planet having a hall of the dead to honor fallen heros and a high church of that planets most popular religion. The homeworld of the Bestonian Empire Dwenevein is home to both the most technologically advanced area in the Empire as well as some of its oldest traditions and groups, including the famed Holy Templar Order, The Order of the Spartans, The Order of the Valkiries, and The Shiroyama Guard of which more information will be given on later in this section. The homeworld boasts a population of 250 billion citizens of the Empire as well as the Imperial Palace, The Imperial Church, The Imperial Senate, and the famed Hall of Heros. The Palace has been in service by the royal family since approximately 5.5 million years ago after the Denemere homeworld was destroyed, it has approximately 1000 square acres of untouched mountain land and has an inpressive 25 storys and 1.5 million square feet. The Imperial Palace also sits apon an are in which just beyond its walls are the Imperial senate, The Palace has one of the Empires oldest orders protecting the royal family, The Order of the Spartans, of which 300 of their best are with the Furhur at all times, protecting the Furhur with their shields, spears, and most important of all, their lives. The Imperial senate consists of approximately 5000 members one from each sector of the Empire. The Senate building is guarded by approximately 10,000 Order of the Valkirie members at all times and each council member has a personal guard of 20 Order of the Valkirie elites wherever they go. The Imperial church is a church on approximately 3 square miles of holy land Dedicated to the one true God, the Holy church is guarded by approximately 15,000 of the Holy Templar Order protecting the holy land in life and death. The Hall of Heros… the second most sacred location in all of the Empire, it contains an underground area of approximately 20 square miles of underground caverns underneath the Imperial Church and is where every member of the 4 sacred orders are laid to rest, as well as where the royal family is buried. This sacred Tomb is guarded by The Shiroyama Guard numdering 1000 souls at a time. The tomd also contains Unimaginable Treasures Belonging to the fallen heros and the Imperial church, one of these tresures is a 50 lbs golden statue of Jesus made one Earth many millenia ago, but if a single theif of any other empire is ever found attempting to steal from the vault war would instantly be declared if the nation didn't hand over the theif and the stolen items immediately, for the Tomb is often times refered to as even more important than the temple itself. All citizens of the Empire have required military training at the age of 16 and will return to training every 2 years until they are deemed unfit for service in which case they will be given the option to purchase their weapons and armor as of the end of their service, but many have gon on to serve for thousands of years as the youngest member in any of the 4 sacred orders is over 15,000 years old and has gone through training almost every day of their lives. (more will be added at a later date but as of now my fingers hurt) Category:Futuristic Empires Category:Empires